


Lance is Dumb

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advice, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining, Relationship Advice, Romance, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith comes to a realization about just how annoying Lance really is, and what he can finally do about it. He decides to talk to Shiro. Shiro decides to be a little concerned.Oneshot/drabble





	

Shiro was just minding his own business right now. He was sitting in his Lion, drinking water--well, Altean space water, which wasn’t the same thing. Considering all that had happened to his friends in the past couple of months, especially himself in particular, he was doing pretty good.

All of a sudden his peaceful time was interrupted by loud banging on the door. He jumped at first, but when he went to open it, it was just Keith. Keith didn’t look too happy, right now though. But that wasn’t really a surprise.

“Hey,” Shiro said lightly, sitting up a little bit more. Keith didn’t smile back at him.

“Urgh. Hey, Shiro.” He huffed, arms crossed, and he sat down next to him after a moment’s hesitation. “You know why I’m mad right now?”

Shiro leaned back again and got comfortable. “Why’s that?”

“Lance.”

Why was Shiro not surprised that they were mad at each other? Why. I mean, if it _wasn’t_ Lance then there’d be something wrong and he’d get worried.

“He’s super dumb.” Keith snapped, glaring at the ground. Shiro wouldn’t say he’d agree with that though; Lance was sort of annoying sometimes, he couldn’t deny that, but he knew he was hardworking and self-sacrificing too. “It would be so bad if he kissed me.”

What. Wait. Did he hear him correctly…? Shiro turned to look at him. “Keith, no one’s saying he’s going to k--”

“I’d get him back though.” Keith said, more to himself than even Shiro. Oh okay so this was how it was going to be, he wanted to just talk over him. Right. “I’d kiss him like...everyday. And then he’d be annoyed all the time. That’d be hilarious. Lance is such a loser.”

“...I’m going back to Earth.” Shiro deadpanned. His friends needed a life.


End file.
